His Favorite Colour
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: what's your favorite colour? well now it's James Potter's turn to answer that question.


_His Favourite colour_

**First year at Hogwarts**

"Hey James, what's your favourite colour? Mines red, it clashes with green." The weirdly dressed young Sirius Black asked. James looked at his new friend and smiled.

"Green, why'd you ask?"

"No reason"

James can't help but feel he's missing something when he sees his friends smirk, but he looks towards the window noticing the red haired girl with striking green eyes talking to what appears to be her friend, an ugly, greasy boy.

* * *

**Second year**

"James my boy, it's time to redecorate your room. Now what colour were you thinking?" James looks up at his father standing in the door way, then at his light blue walls thoughtfully.

"Green, I think"

His father smirks at his son's answer obliviously thinking about the detailed stories of a clever red haired girl.

* * *

**Third year**

"James! James! Come on you've got to pick one!" James looked at Peter holding out the packet of every flavoured beans.

"Fine, I'll have the…the green ones. Now let's get back to planning this prank on Snape" he takes the sweets and puts them in his mouth. Barely noticing his friends giving each other knowing glances.

* * *

**Fourth year**

"What's your favourite animal?"

"Um…do we really have to do this?"

"Yes!" James looks at his Hogsmeade date, Anne? Anna? What ever her name was she was beginning to get on his nerves. She seemed to realise this and moved on to the next question.

"Favourite colour? Mines Hazel, cause it's the colour of your eyes."

"Green I guess" the girls face went down; obviously his answer was not the right one, as he looked into her blue eyes.

* * *

**Fifth year**

"Why Evans the colour green really does go flattering on you! Would you wear green on our next date? Perhaps Saturday? Will that do?" lily's eyes flashed with anger, but that only seemed to delight him.

"What is it with your obsession with the colour green, Potter?"

"It's my favourite colour!"

Lily just shook her head and walked away. Her friend Emmeline though gave him a knowing smirk and rushed off after her friend.

* * *

**Sixth year**

He looked around Griffindor dormitory, he was going to get in massive trouble for this, but it was worth it. The whole room was Emerald green, the walls, the couches, even the fire. A shocked gasp came from an early riser behind him, and he turned smiling at the red haired girl on the stairs.

"Lily Evans! Please go on a date with me! I won't change the room back till you say yes!"

Lily's eyes flashed with anger, but a blush appeared across her cheeks in spite and even though he knew her answer he was glad he was affecting her in a positive way.

"No you prat! When will you get it into your thick skull?"

And she rushed back upstairs. Not knowing that both of their groups of friends had watched them and were giving knowing glances at each other. And even a hundred years later Hogwarts didn't remove all the green from the Griffindor common room, leaving all the picture frames green as a remembrance of that morning.

* * *

**Seventh year**

"-she's just beautiful mum, you'll see. Were coming home at the beginning of the summer holidays. She has this amazing dark red hair, and beautiful enchanting emerald green eyes-"

Mrs Elizabeth Potter smiled at her son's letter, knowing the little boy that was her son had grown up and was now in love, deep in it, even if he didn't realise. After all mothers do know things, and she expected a grandchild in a couple of years now.

* * *

"Well James? What colour? It's very important, you know this colour could impact on his future life, might even decide who he falls in love with."

Lily looked towards her husband and rubbed her belly which had swelled to twice its normal size. James turned towards and wrapped his arms protectively around her, and smiled with joy.

"Green" lily raised a questioning eye brow.

"Why?"

"Because it's the colour of your eyes."

Lily smiled at him knowingly, thinking about a green common room incident.

"That's perfect"

So maybe colours really do have meaning behind them…thought James, finally getting the truth about his favourite colour, lily's eyes.

* * *

_note: hey guys just a little one shot of some james/lily love, gotten a bit obsessed with them lately. their soooo cute! review! review! it keeps me living and writing. :)_


End file.
